veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Clean Jobs Bill
The 'Clean Jobs Bill '''was a major piece of legislation in the first season of Veep. The Bill never made it to a vote in the 113th United States Congress. The bulk of the Clean Jobs legislation was featured in the Macauley Amendment, an amendment featured on the Fiscal Responsibility Bill. The amendment was rejected in the Senate in 2013. Story The Taskforce Early in her first year as Vice President, Selina wants the implementation of a Clean Jobs commission to be her legacy, which would place sanctions on polluters and provide tax breaks for the good guys. Senator Doyle wants Selina to keep oil guys off the Clean Jobs task force in exchange for his sponsorship of the reform bill, another piece of legislation she wants to push through. Selina, trying to put a positive spin on her promise to Sen. Doyle, knows she's already agreed to put an oil guy on the task force. She wants her team to find a way to unsay what she said. Dan suggests putting an ''ex-oil guy on the task force. They ultimately decide on Chuck Furnham. Mike is dragging his feet with the announcement about putting ex-oil guy Chuck Furnham on the Clean Jobs Task Force. A betrayed Sen. Doyle goes ballistic over the pick of Chuck Furnham for the task force. Selina confides to her nominee that the announcement may happen today, while Senator Hallowes complains that Chuck isn't oily enough. When oil's Sidney Purcell vociferously confirms this, Mike tries to keep Chuck quiet in the bathroom. It's too late; he's already leaked the news. At a remembrance for the late Senator Reeves, word comes that President Hughes, bowing to oil pressure, wants Sidney Purcell on the clean jobs task force - thus shredding the Veep's credibility. Master manipulator Dan steps into action, offering Purcell an unofficial back channel to the Veep, then congratulating Sen. Doyle for pushing Furnham out and getting the much oilier Purcell in the bargain. Doyle is flummoxed and eats crow to get Chuck Furnham back on the task force. The Bill Amy and Selina spend a night drafting a version of the bill, but is worried that Hughes' support for Clean Jobs is waning because he has been avoiding confrontation. The following day, Dan and Mike play devil's advocate on the clean jobs bill. Dan argues that blue-collar Americans will be wiped out if the bill passes - labeling the legislation "class genocide." Mike's chief criticism is that he didn't fully understand it But all the prepping, re-drafting and Jonah-romancing comes to naught when Hughes decides the fiscal responsibility bill is priority #1 - dropping five pieces of responsibility, including Clean Jobs. The Macauley Amendment Selina fumes at being so caught off guard. Amy and Mike oppose Dan's idea of having a sympathetic senator add the best parts of the clean-jobs legislation to an amendment on the fiscal responsibility bill. It would be disloyal. Dan claims Sen. Macauley is sponsoring the amendment anyway, so Selina wouldn't be stabbing the President in the back. A trip to Paris is postponed when the Veep must cast the deciding vote on the Macauley Amendment. If the bill passes, the meat of the Veep's clean-jobs policy would be enacted. Selina wants to vote her conscience but doesn't know what that is. Dan hates the policy but says vote for it and back your own agenda. Amy wants her to vote against their pet project because the President doesn't want it. When the vote on the amendment in the Senate ties, Selina votes against the amendment, backing the President but discarding everything she was worked for and believes. Appearances * Fundraiser * Frozen Yoghurt * Catherine * Chung * Nicknames Category:Legislation